


He wasn't like his father, he was better

by Diana924



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail is ... confused, Dream Sex, F/M, Masturbation, p0rn fest fill
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Per Abigail l’attesa è snervante. Una come lei, abituata a stare all’aria aperta, alla caccia con suo padre, qualsiasi tipo di caccia, rimanere chiusa nell’appartamento del dottor Lecter è di quanto più noioso.<br/>Ha accettato solamente perché fa parte del piano di lui, e di quell’uomo Abigail si fida, ma quello che le manca è l’aria aperta, il sole sulla pelle e l’adrenalina che le scorre nelle vene.<i><br/><i>Per questo sentire i rumori che si susseguono al piano di sotto quando arriva la dottoressa Bloom la irritano. </i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	He wasn't like his father, he was better

Per Abigail l’attesa è snervante. Una come lei, abituata a stare all’aria aperta, alla caccia con suo padre, qualsiasi tipo di caccia, rimanere chiusa nell’appartamento del dottor Lecter è di quanto più noioso.

Ha accettato solamente perché fa parte del piano di lui, e di quell’uomo Abigail si fida, ma quello che le manca è l’aria aperta, il sole sulla pelle e l’adrenalina che le scorre nelle vene.

Per questo sentire i rumori che si susseguono al piano di sotto quando arriva la dottoressa Bloom la irritano. Abigail prima trovava la dottoressa simpatica, ora la trova solo irritante mentre dalla sua stanza sente il rumore del letto che sbatte contro la parete e dei gemiti di entrambi. Specialmente quella notte, Abigail è così furiosa, irritata e anche eccitata che si accorge di essersi portata una mano tra le cosce solamente quando un lampo di piacere la coglie impreparata.

Nella sua fantasia Alana Bloom non c’era, in quel letto, con Hannibal Lecter c’era lei, Abigail Hobbs.

Il dottore era affascinante, protettivo e aveva organizzato tutto quello per proteggerla dunque avrebbe apprezzato il suo desiderio di ripagarlo pensò Abigail prima di sbottonarsi la camicetta e sfiorare con la mano i suoi capezzoli già turgidi. Nel suo sogno erano insieme, e lui la baciava come se volesse divorarla, come se volesse tenerla per sempre dentro di sé e lei voleva solo abbandonarsi a lui, a quello che sentiva, alle sue mani, alla sua bocca, nient’altro.

Ricordava bene il momento in cui lui le aveva tagliato l’orecchio, mai si era sentita così vicina a qualcuno, nemmeno con suo padre c’era stata una simile intesa ma con il dottor Lecter … con lui era stata immediata, assoluta e totale.

Abigail continuò a muovere le dita con forza, mentre quel suo stato tra il sonno e la veglia produceva l’immagine di sé stessa ansimante sotto il dottor Lecter. Avevano appena … non sapeva cosa ma erano eccitati, soli e liberi di cedere a quella voglia. Il corpo di lui la sovrastava con piacere ed Abigail si morse le labbra pensando a come sarebbe stato sentirlo dentro di sé, nella sua mente lui si muoveva con movimenti lenti e delicati, la considerava ancora una bambina ma Abigail da tempo non lo era più. Mosse il bacino inseguendo la sua fantasia, nel suo sogno lui la teneva premuta contro il materasso e le stava accarezzando dove un tempo c’era il suo orecchio, sentire le sue dita toccare quel punto, quello stesso punto le fece solo muovere con più decisione le dita, nel suo sogno lei aveva di nuovo l’orecchio, e allo stesso tempo. Era strano ma era un sogno ed era con il dottor Lecter. Abigail portò le sue mani sui fianchi di lui e lo strinse a sé, voleva sentirlo, non voleva perdersi nemmeno un istante di tutto quello che lui le stava facendo, voleva solo lui.

E lui capiva e quindi i movimenti diventano più frenetici, più passionali, proprio come piaceva a lei, i ragazzi della sua età non le erano mai piaciuti, meglio uomini più grandi, più esperti, uomini come Will Graham o il dottor Lecter.

Lei gli si stringeva contro, una ragazzina coraggiosa e un uomo dalla mente geniale, e insieme dimenticavano il mondo esterno che non li avrebbe mai capiti, solo loro e il piacere che si donavano, i corpi che si muovevano sempre più velocemente, sempre più scoordinati, sempre con più forza finché Abigail si portò una mano alla bocca uscendo dal torpore che separa il sogno dalla veglia appena in tempo. Non doveva gemere forte pensò mentre si mordeva la mano, e il sangue si mescolava con la sensazione dell’orgasmo, il sapore ferroso del liquido e quello umido e caldo dei suoi umori.

Era solo un sogno pensò mentre si rivestiva, e per fortuna al piano di sotto sembrava esserci quiete anche se era tutto sbagliato, lei doveva essere nel letto del doctor Lecter, non Alana Bloom, lei.


End file.
